TOTAL DRAMA COUPLE !
by boscogirl
Summary: Total Drama Couple..at Camp Wawanakwa see the intense chellenges there in and see what happens in the romance department.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I am writing a Total Drama Couple fan fiction. I am elimination the same way 13katie did so I give all the props to her for the elimination and how it and your in charge of the voting who every gets the least votes is eliminated. If there is an X at the beginning of the couple that couple has been eliminated. So remember to vote and Review. **

************************************************************************************************************************************

**_****Duncan and Courtney**

**_Trent and Gwen**

**_Geoff and Bridgette**

**_Heather and Justin**

**_Cody and Beth**

**_Izzy and Owen **

**_Lindsey and Tyler**

**_Noah and Eva**

**_DJ and Katie**

**_Ezekiel and Sadie**

**_Lewshana and Harold**

"Welcome to Total Drama Couple a new season where all the stars from Total Drama Island come back and work as a couple team", Chris said.

"The money prize is $1,000,000", Chris said reading from the script.

"Now lets meet are couples", Chris said frowning.

"First we have Lewshana and Harold', Chris said watching Harold explain the beaver life cycle to Lewshana.

"Okay this is getting boring next couple is Ezekiel and Sadie", Chris said swiftly to get the show moving on.

They walk out Sadie runs over to Chris and says," Please switch my couple he is really mean saying how boys are better then girls". Chris replied, "Sorry to late" he said smiling.

"Next couple", Chris said smiling his favourite smile.

DJ and Katie walked of the boat and Katie and Sadie ran u to each other and said, "Ehhhhh".

"Next", Chris said starting to get annoyed.

Lindsey and Tyler walked off the boat smiling hand and hand. "Hi Kyle", Lindsey said.

"I'm going to ignore that so next couple is Izzy and Owen", Chris said kind off scared because of Izzy's insanity.

Owen runs of the boat and gives Chris a huge hug and then Izzy come off the boat and says, " Hiitsooooawesometobebackdidyouknowthatthesharkscanswimsthirteenlapsofaswimmingpoolin1secondnolie".

"Next", Chris says really quickly.

Cody and Beth walk off the boat and smile and wave hug there friends.

"Next", Chris says annoyed.

Heather and Justin walked off everyone glared at Heather and stared in aww of Justin.

"No more stealing my spotlight Justin, next", Chris said mad that everyone was looking at Justin.

Bridgette and Geoff walked of holding hands. "Hey everyone how life", Bridgette said.

"Great", Beth said jumping up and down.

"Next" Chris said.

Trent and Gwen stepped off the boat. Gwen hugged Lewshana and Bridgette and Trent high fived DJ and Geoff.

"Last but not least Duncan and Courtney", Chris said.

Nothing happened even thought the boat was back with them in it.

"Duncan and Courtney", Chris said getting annoyed.

Everyone except Heather was getting worried.

"DUNCAN COURTNEY", Chris yelled.

Courtney ran out dragging Duncan with her both with messy hair and Duncan still hadn't snapped out of the making out.

"Now go find your cabins and I will see you next time in Total Drama Couple.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Remember to Vote and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews and votes. Yes I did get permission from 13katie to use her idea thanks. Give me some ideas on challenges to please.**

**VOTE AND REVIEW**

***********************************************************************

**5_Duncan and Courtney**

**2_Trent and Gwen**

**0_Geoff and Bridgette**

**1_Heather and Justin**

**1_Cody and Beth**

**0_Izzy and Owen **

**0_Lindsey and Tyler**

**0_Noah and Eva**

**0_DJ and Katie**

**0_Ezekiel and Sadie**

**0_Lewshana and Harold**

"Since we haven't had any challenges yet none will be eliminated", Chris said.

"Our first challenge is romance challenge", Chris said smiling " The boys have to plan a romantic date for them and the girls and wee will see which is the most romantic".

"Were going to loose", Courtney said.

"Why go to conclusions babe", Duncan said checking her out.

"You can't be romantic or nice", Courtney said crossing her arms.

"We have a good chance", Gwen said smiling at Trent.

"I want a refund in guys he says nothing", Heather demanded pointing at Justin.

"Sorry Heather no refund", Chris said "you have all day until 9 o'clock to plan you romance and then at 9 you can show your stuff. Girl go to the beach boys go anywhere else and start planning."

**Duncan's POV**

_What does Courtney like? She likes being formal, politeness everything I don't do. I could. Yes that would work. I will make a romantic dinner by the beach dress in a suite. Find a way to sneak off this island and get her a tiffany bracelet._

"_Perfect", Duncan whispered._

**Trent's POV**

_I will write Gwen a song and have some nice appetizers for her. Perfect._

**Geoff's POV**

_I can surf with her and have a party WHOOO._

**Owens's POV **

_FOOD_

**Justin's POV**

_My body in a picture form._

**Cody's POV**

_I can read her Shakespeare and a dinner._

**That's it don't forget to vote next chapter will be the romance.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry I have not wrote for some time I am trying to take my time on the stories now.

Please send me ideas for challenges and review and vote. P.S. you can send me on email who you want to vote for email is .

**6_Duncan and Courtney**

**1_Trent and Gwen**

**2_Geoff and Bridgette**

**1_Heather and Justin**

**1_Cody and Beth**

**0_Izzy and Owen **

**1_Lindsey and Tyler**

**0_Noah and Eva**

**2_DJ and Katie**

**1_Ezekiel and Sadie**

**0_Lewshana and Harold**

**Duncan's POV**

Chef is leaving to get more food at 12:00 it's 11:50. I'm going to get on the boat and find something for Courtney on the main land and some real food.

"Hey Geoff, what are you doing for Bridgette", Duncan asks Geoff curiously.

"Party", Geoff says stupidly.

"Nice" Duncan says fist pounding Geoff.

When Geoff leaves Duncan makes a run for the boat before Chef gets on it. He hides behind a couple of crates. When he got to the main land he ran to the main center and grabbed some actual good food. Then he found a Tiffany and bought Courtney and expensive bracelet and left.

Trent's POV

How do I write a song for Gwen that's good? Just write about life on the island write now with her and for food I will just grab the good food in Chef's kitchen when he comes back from the mail land.

Geoff's POV

PARTY

I don't thi

K I will write how the other guys plan for it but I will write how there date goes.


End file.
